From DE 199 43 294 A1 fluid supply system of an internal combustion engine is known, with a filter device and with a cooler able to be engaged into the fluid circuit in a temperature-dependent manner upstream of this filter device. In a lower and an upper temperature range, at least a predominant volume flow flows through the cooler here, whereas in a medium temperature range lying therebetween at most a non-predominant volume flow flows through the cooler. Hereby, the temperature of the fluid is to be able to be adapted optimally to operating conditions of the internal combustion engine.
From DE 199 02 408 A1 an automatic transmission for vehicles with a hydrodynamic converter is known, which is supplied with oil by an oil pressure pump via a main pressure value, wherein a converter safety valve delimits the oil pressure before the converter and a lubricating oil line branches off from the oil inlet line of the converter, which lubricating oil line contains a lubricating valve and wherein in addition an oil cooler is provided. This oil cooler is arranged in an oil line between the main pressure valve and the branch of the lubricating oil line and has a bypass, the throughflow of which is controlled or respectively regulated.
From WO 2015/172792 A1 is a fluid supply system with a component and with a first bypass valve arranged in a control channel with a valve body which is adjustable at least between a first and a second position. The valve body can separate the control channel here into a first and second space and has a leakage opening, which connects the first space with the second space. The second space is connected with a fluid reservoir via a leakage channel, wherein the leakage channel has a switchable valve for the at least partial closing of the leakage channel and wherein at least one sensing device is provided, which senses a property of the fluid and conveys it to a controlling device, which in turn is configured such that it closes the valve when a predefined property is reached, and thereby blocks the leakage channel.
Further fluid supply systems are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,716 B1 and from EP 2 511 490 A1.
Fluid supply systems in internal combustion engines, for example oil filter modules, are usually equipped with a cooler, in order to protect the fluid, in particular the oil, from damage due to too high temperatures during operation. In the cold state, however, the pressure loss of the cold fluid increases owing to the changed flow properties, for which reason usually a first bypass valve equipped with an expansion element is provided, which on falling below or respectively for reaching a predefined temperature directs a fluid flow past the cooler, and directs the fluid flow through the cooler, for example the oil cooler, only on reaching the predefined temperature. Hereby also in the cold state a sufficient lubrication is to be achieved, for example of an internal combustion engine or of bearing sites.
A generic fluid supply system controls, for example, the oil flow as a function of one or more operating parameters, which are detected via a sensor. Here, directly on starting of the internal combustion engine a bypass is produced around the cooler or around the filter element, in order to be able to always supply the internal combustion engine with lubricating oil. When the internal combustion engine is at a standstill, however, the risk exists of the fluid supply system draining through a leakage opening, which during starting of the internal combustion engine leads to the valve initially not being controlled according to the actual operating data, but rather must first have “transient oscillation”.